As a binding mechanism, a binding mechanism configured to bind an edge portion of a paper bundle using a stapler with a metal needle is mainstream.
Meanwhile, as a binding mechanism that does not damage the paper, a binding mechanism configured to bind an edge portion of a paper bundle using an adhesive tape is known. For example, the binding mechanism may be built into an image forming apparatus or applied as a handy type. The binding mechanism is used with an arbitrary posture in many cases.
However, the adhesive tape may not be firmly held due to the posture of a binding mechanism main body.